


not quite strangers

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco sees more than harry intends</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite strangers

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** fluff, melancholy!harry, overlybright!draco
> 
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.
> 
>  **author's notes:** i give you a drabble-set i've been wrestling with for 3 friggin weeks. i'm still not overly pleased with it, but it's time to move on. the first drabble and the third use two [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) prompts, _strangers_ and _ghosts_

Harry almost drops the glass from his polyjuiced hand when Draco saunters over and asks if he can buy him a drink. Saying yes nervously, Harry reminds himself that this is what he wanted - the opportunity to spend some time with Draco as a stranger. Foregoing, just this once, their stilted relationship of enemies turned allies turned quasi-friends.

But when Draco ask him to dance, Harry hesitates, pushing glasses he's not wearing up the bridge of his nose, a feeling of betrayal churning in his stomach.

Draco eyes him shrewdly for a moment. "On second thought, let's talk for awhile."

~*~*~

Harry fluctuates between elation and melancholy.

The joy of finally being able to talk to Draco without the weight of their past, the awkward silences, is overshadowed by the certainty that this would never be happening if Draco knew it was _Harry_ he was talking to.

Determined to enjoy it while he can, Harry's just in the middle of an impassioned monologue about the merits of the new seeker rules, when he notices how intently Draco's watching him. Stuttering to a stop, Harry squirms under Draco's penetrating gaze.

"You know," Draco murmurs, "I'd always hoped it would be like this."

~*~*~

It's the fifth song and with each number the crowd of dancers have pushed them closer together until now Draco's writhing sensuously against Harry. When Draco's lips ghost over his, Harry can't hold back a whimper of desire.

"Shall we take this somewhere a little more private?" Draco suggests.

"But we don't really know each other." The protest is half-hearted.

"On the contrary, I'd say we're aware of a good deal more than most." Draco leans in. "And Harry?" Harry starts at the use of his given name, eyes flying to meet Draco's. "I'm really looking forward to learning more."

  
~fin


End file.
